


My Fair Lady

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Hermione didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to date an active thief. As a detective, it wasn't the smartest move on her part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione is fun to write. Bellatrix is hard as hell to write.
> 
> For February and March.
> 
> 57(title) My Fair Lady/43(dialogue) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." (C.J. Redwine)
> 
> 402 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

They had been dating for six years, Bellatrix was a very convincing woman when she wanted to be.

But sometimes, Hermione would catch her while on duty, and would have to bring her in, the woes of being a cop who was dating a professional thief.

Bellatrix was sitting on the couch, a knife in hand, making Hermione grateful that her kids were with their father for the week.

"You arrested me again." Bellatrix said nonchalantly.

"And you talked your way out of it." Hermione was still bitter about that. Her partner was weak willed. She needs a new one.

"It's what I do darling." Bella turned to her, holding the knife dangerously. Her eyes showed betrayal.

"Why do you always fight so hard to get me put away?" Bellatrix turned back to the knife, using it to clean her nails. Hermione could see the hidden fear, that Hermione didn't want her anymore, that she was trying to get rid of her.

"Bella, no matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." She took the knife from her hands and sat before her. Bellatrix averted her eyes.

"But I am still a cop, a detective. And there are somethings I just can't do. I am going against my very being, not putting you away this moment. And truthfully, it's hard. I want to believe that you won't steal again, but I know in my heart that it will never happen. I guess, I might think that if you go to jail, you'll see how much I fear for you, how much I want you to reform and be the good woman I know you could be." She looked right in her eyes, chocolate brown into inky blackness.

"You know that will never happen love. I love my job too much." A hand on her face, Bellatrix's fingers tracing her lips.

"I know. But it works both ways love. I won't do my job half assed, just like you won't." They agreed. Neither would give up everything they knew, but both would work at understanding each other's jobs better. Hermione yelped when she was hoisted onto a shoulder.

"Now I am stealing myself a police officer. I hope you don't arrest me." Hermione was again grateful that her kids were not home, and wouldn't be for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Very fun week. I would assume that Hermione and Bellatrix like to mix it up in the bedroom, playing each other (As in Thief!Hermione and Cop!Bella) and such.
> 
> Mars


End file.
